Coming Out Of The Closet
by ShenLong1
Summary: Quatre and Wufei are on a mission when things go wrong and they have to lay low for a while. What occurs whilst hiding has Wufei questioning the innocence of one blonde pilot.


Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier, ne?

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 4x5

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Fluff

Summary: Quatre and Wufei are on a mission when things go wrong and they have to lay low for a while. What occurs whilst hiding has Wufei questioning the innocence of one blonde pilot.

Authors Note: This is a request fic from Abi who emailed me a while ago with this suggestion.

"Coming Out of the Closet"

July 2005 ShenLong

"Down here," hissed Quatre as he grabbed Wufei's arm and yanked the Chinese pilot to the left and along another bland corridor.

All the corridors had begun to blur into one for Wufei, they had been down so many already that he was beginning to think they were caught in a maze.

"Oh, _shit_!"

At the sound of the expletive coming from the normally polite Arabian, Wufei's eyes widened and he stuck a finger in his ear, wiggling it around. He wasn't quite sure he'd heard that right. He didn't get much of a chance to question it though as gunshots rang out and he automatically ducked. "Where the hell are you going?" he snapped as Quatre pulled him around another corner.

"Trying to find us somewhere to hide," the blonde snapped back. "Ah." Quatre pulled them along another corridor, turned right, then left then right again, entering a hallway with a lot of doors leading off it.

"What the..." Wufei didn't get a chance to finish, he suddenly found himself shoved unceremoniously though one of the doors, Quatre right behind him.

"Quiet," whispered Quatre as he pulled the door closed and jiggled the lock from the inside, the tumblers inside falling into place and securing the door.

"Winner..." began Wufei.

"Shhh."

"But..."

"Wufei, shut the fuck up."

Wufei was so startled by the words that he found his voice deserting him and he could only gape for a moment - which was just as well as Quatre had his ear pressed to the door, listening intently.

The sound of running feet could be heard and then muffled voices as soldiers filled the corridor on the other side of the door.

"They have to be around here somewhere. I swear I saw them running in this direction."

"Well don't just stand there, corporal, search for them. They have to be found, that data they've stolen is too important to lose. If Lieutenant Zechs finds out they've stolen those plans then it will be our heads!"

"Yes, sir!"

There were the sounds of feet scuffling around and then the noise began to fade a little as the owners of those feet moved away.

Quatre breathed again. It looked like they had a few minutes to catch their breath and wait for the back up plan.

"Winner? Where the hell are we?"

"Ummm..." Quatre paused for a moment to take stock of what Wufei had just asked. His eyes had begun to adjust to the gloom of the room they were in; actually it was more the size of a box than a room. "I'd say a closet, Wufei."

"A closet? What the hell are we doing in a closet?"

"Hiding?"

Wufei resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I know that much, but why a closet?"

Quatre shrugged. "It was the first available door. I didn't know it was going to be a closet."

"You could have at least found us somewhere with a little more room," grumbled Wufei as he tried to move a little in the cramped space. It wasn't easy as the closet was obviously not designed to fit two teenagers inside it.

"At least they will most likely pass this door over as a possible hiding spot. It _is _rather cramped, isn't it?" Quatre was becoming aware of just how cramped the area was.

Wufei was also discovering the joys of being in a confined space with another person. And he wasn't too sure he liked it.

"I think we should stay here for a little while, give them some time to cool off a bit and then we can see about getting out of here," said Quatre as he tried to ease the cramp from his leg from the awkward position he was standing in. "I managed to get a signal off to Heero letting him know the status so he will be able to put plan B into action."

Before going on the mission, Quatre had discussed the operation in detail with Heero. They always had a back up plan and in this case if the pilots were compromised, one of the others would come in and create enough of a distraction that the other two would be able to get out.

"How long?" asked Wufei, acutely aware of just how close they were pressed against each other. Something was digging into Wufei's back and he needed to move.

"Not sure," came the blonde's reply. "Look, I don't know about you, but it is rather squashy in here so I suggest that we try and move a little and get as comfortable as possible. It could be a few minutes or a couple of hours, but we have to wait for the distraction."

Currently Wufei was suffering a distraction of another kind. Whatever it was that was digging into his back was becoming more and more uncomfortable. "Winner, I need to move. Something is pushing into my back."

Being in such close proximity with the Chinese pilot was doing all sorts of interesting things to Quatre's body. Quatre wasn't as innocent as the others believed him to be. In fact, there was a darker side to Quatre, a side that was very rarely seen, but right now it was trying to make its presence known. Not knowing how long they would be trapped inside the closet, or even if they would survive this entire mission, Quatre decided to give in to his darker side and let the feelings flow. Idly he wondered about pilot 05. He knew Wufei had been married and the details that followed cumulating in Meiran's death and Wufei's subsequent elevation to the pilot of the Shenlong Gundam. What he didn't know was just how Wufei coped with the natural hormonal surges that young teenagers such as themselves were experiencing.

Quatre decided to try out a few things.

All discreetly of course.

Quatre looked around the confining space. There was the door of course and then a series of shelving behind them. The entire space they stood in measured roughly two feet to two feet six in width and approximately the same in depth to the shelving. Not a generous closet by all means, no wonder they were so cramped. It looked like chemicals, some form of cleaning products stored on the shelves. "Let's try moving slightly to the sides," said Quatre. "You move to your left and I'll try to the right. Be quiet about it though as those guards are still around and any noise will alert them to our presence."

Wufei nodded and began to shuffle his body. The object that had been digging into him shifted too and Wufei froze.

As the Chinese man had begun to move, so Quatre did the same, only to be brought up short when Wufei suddenly stopped. Quatre found himself with his face almost against Wufei's neck. "What's wrong?" Quatre whispered.

The play of Quatre's warm breath against the skin of his neck as the blonde spoke sent a shiver down Wufei's spine. "That thing that is digging into me appears to have caught on my clothing."

"Hmmm." Quatre's brow furrowed as he thought. "Okay, see if you can shift back a little bit and I'll try to see what it is."

"Right." Wufei began to shuffle back again, the movement bringing him closer to Quatre.

"Stop there and lean a little to the left. I'll try to see behind you and find out what it is."

Wufei did as requested, tilting his body as much as he could to allow Quatre to see behind him.

Quatre had to stand on his toes in order to try and see behind Wufei as the other pilot was a little taller. It also meant that his body came into contact with Wufei's and the 04 pilot couldn't help but push a little firmly against the Chinese teen. "Ah, I think I can see what it is," Quatre whispered as he peered over Wufei's shoulder.

Wufei shifted a little and then wished he hadn't as his groin rubbed against the blonde's thigh and sent tingles through his body. "What is it?' he hissed back, trying to control his body from trembling.

"Looks like a wire brush or something of that kind is caught in the folds of your shirt." Quatre gazed down. A wire brush that had been sat upon the shelf had somehow become caught in the fibers of Wufei's shirt and didn't look like it was about to let go.

"Shit. Can you remove it?"

"I don't know. I'd have to try and get behind you somehow," replied Quatre. "If you keep moving away from the shelf then it's going to be pulled off and will undoubtedly hit the floor and alert the guards to our hideout."

"Can you squeeze behind me?"

"It won't be easy, but I'll try." Fortunately for Quatre the Chinese teen missed the accompanied evil grin to the words. Quatre had seen the chance to have a little fun and he wasn't about to pass it up. The Sandrock pilot had always admired Wufei Chang, the dedication the boy showed to his missions combined with the teen's sense of justice and helping those who couldn't help themselves had filled Quatre with awe. There was something deeper to Wufei and he was an enigma that Quatre would dearly love to decrypt; amongst other things.

Trying to maneuver in the tight space was going to be interesting to say the least. Quatre began to shift a little, aware that his thigh was currently pressed against Wufei's groin. As the blonde moved he made certain to press and rub his thigh against Wufei.

The Chinese pilot bit his lip as pressure was applied to his groin. He had to remind himself that this was Quatre, the innocent one of their group and the rubbing against his groin was nothing more that the Arab being forced to move that way in order to detach him from the object that had somehow found its way to his shirt.

With his leg sliding deliciously against Wufei's groin, Quatre brought his hands up to rest on Wufei's hips. Feeling the sudden tensing of his partner, Quatre was quick with words to ease the other boy's fears. "I need to keep you as still as possible whilst I try to get behind you," he reassured the teen.

"Ah. Right." Wufei tried not to squirm as the blonde held his hips and tried to maneuver behind to reach the object. He almost groaned when Quatre's hand slipped from his hip and brushed lightly across the front of his pants.

Moving closer to Wufei, Quatre let his hand slip and brush over Wufei's pants and he gave an inward smile. He could distinctly feel Wufei's cock and the organ was swelling. Either that or Wufei was hiding something very nice in his pants. "Need to move just a little more," said Quatre as he raised a hand to Wufei's chest to steady himself.

The warmth of Quatre's hand against his chest wasn't helping Wufei any. He tried to shift a bit but only succeeded in bringing his groin in closer contact with Winner's thigh.

A discreet hand began to travel across Wufei's chest, brushing innocently over a nipple and causing a hitch in breathing. Quatre almost snickered. He began to rub his hand back and forth over Chang's nipple as he pressed his body a little behind the Chinese teen and slipped his other hand behind the youth. Quatre's hand trailed down to Wufei's buttocks and the 05 pilot jumped.

"What the hell are you doing?" hissed Wufei.

"I'm trying to get hold of this brush and this is the only way I can get to it. If I try another way then given the angle it's sitting at, it will fall."

Wufei muttered a few choice words in Chinese but gritted his teeth. "Hurry up, I'm getting cramp."

Quatre snickered softly and again worked his hand over Wufei's backside. It was a nice backside too, firm and well rounded. Quatre took full advantage of the situation to cop a good feel. "I've got a hold of the thing and I need to work it loose. Bear with me for a few minutes, okay?"

Wufei nodded, his vocal skills having deserted him for the moment.

With his hand making sure to connect with Wufei's rear end as much as possible, Quatre began to task of loosening the hold the wire brush had on Wufei's clothing. It was really a simple task, but Quatre wasn't about to admit that. He took his time, feeling Wufei up as discreetly as possible. "Almost done," he murmured against the skin of Wufei's neck. The scent of the 05 pilot filled Quatre's nostrils and made him light headed. The caramel skin of the neck was centimeters from Quatre's mouth and he ached to kiss it. Better remove the brush first though. If he was to kiss the Chinese pilot then no doubt the other teen would jump and the brush would clatter to the floor.

Doing his best not to react too much to the closeness of the blonde, Wufei was concentrating hard, willing his rebellious body to settle down. He wasn't having too much luck though.

Grasping the handle of the brush firmly, Quatre was able to disentangle it from Wufei's clothing and with it firmly in hand he pushed it deep onto the shelf and then began to pull his hand out from behind the Chinese pilot. As he slipped it out he couldn't resist licking along Wufei's neck towards his earlobe and then whispered. "Got it."

The unexpected touch caused Wufei to jump and lose his balance, tipping into the blonde. Strong arms caught him though and he found himself face to face with the Arabian who had a funny look in his eye. "Uh, Winner..."

"Shh." Quatre leaned in close and brushed his lips over Wufei's. The body in his arms stiffened, but Quatre didn't care.

"_What _are you doing?" Wufei managed to grind out as Quatre's lips left his.

"Couldn't help myself, 'Fei. You're so alluring. Didn't you like it?"

"Ah." Any further protest was cut off as the blonde kissed him again. Wufei couldn't believe what was happening. He was being kissed by another boy; Winner no less; and he was enjoying it! "No," he hissed, pushing Quatre away as much as he could which wasn't far given the cramped conditions.

"What's wrong, 'Fei?' Quatre asked as he was pushed away. He could tell that Wufei was enjoying the kiss, so for it to be broken so abruptly startled Quatre.

"This is wrong," said the Chinese teen.

"Why?" asked Quatre. He could feel Wufei's excitement pressed against his thigh and couldn't resist rubbing against the dark haired one.

"Because..." Wufei paused for a moment trying to gather his thoughts.

"It would appear to me that you're enjoying it," said Quatre as he rubbed his thigh up and down against Wufei's erection. "Or is this a figment of my imagination?"

"No, I, damn... You shouldn't be doing this."

"Why shouldn't I be doing this?" asked Quatre, his breath ghosting over Wufei's throat before the blonde latched on and began to suck and nip.

"It isn't right. You're an innocent."

Quatre paused, unsure if he'd heard correctly. "I'm an innocent?" he chuckled softly.

"You are. You're pure, untouched. Besides, what would Trowa say?" Wufei was grasping at straws here, pulling forth all the knowledge he possessed on the blonde pilot in an attempt to justify what was happening.

"I'll have you know I'm far from innocent my dear Wufei," replied Quatre as he licked along the shell of Wufei's ear. "Weren't you ever told not to judge a book by its cover? Hmmm? I may appear innocent on the outside, that is an advantage I will admit in these days of war, but... Inside, Wufei, that is where you need to look. As for Trowa; what has he got to do with this?"

"T - Trowa... I thought you and he... You know... Are a couple?"

Quatre laughed and nibbled on Wufei's ear. "Trowa and I are close, yes, but not like you think. We are good friends, nothing more. Trowa isn't interested in a relationship with me, 'Fei. Mind you, I much prefer to stay out of relationships too, far better to take what you can get when you can get it, wouldn't you say?" Quatre's hand dropped to Wufei's groin and began to fondle the growing bulge.

"Ahh..." moaned the Chinese teen as his groin thrust against the seeking hand.

"Let me show you just how 'innocent' I am, Wufei. I promise you will enjoy it. No strings attached, just a little distraction to pass the time while waiting for the chance to make our escape." Quatre began to kiss over Wufei's neck, his hand still squeezing Wufei's cock through his pants.

Despite the lust and pleasure that was beginning to seep through him, Wufei couldn't help but think this was still the wrong kind of distraction. He tried one last weak protest. "But what if the guards should hear us? You said yourself they were still around."

"Then you will have to make sure to keep quiet, won't you?" Quatre brought his hand up to the waistband of the dark teen's pants and slipped inside. "Ohhh... Now that's what I call a nice package."

All common sense, the mission and the fact that they were in an Oz base, hiding from troops who wanted nothing more than to kill them, fled Wufei's mind the moment Quatre's hand closed around his cock and began to stroke. His hips began to move into the touch, seeking more stimulation.

"How long has it been, Wufei? Do you touch yourself? Or do you simply ignore your body's needs?"

"Nnnn..."

"So hard, so wet. I'd say it's been a while since you last came. Let me help you, 'Fei. I can give you the release you need. It isn't healthy for guys our age not to come regularly."

"The others..." Wufei panted. "They all cope."

"Is that what you think?" Quatre gave a soft laugh. "Don't worry, 'Fei. They all do this too. Let me tell you something about the others. Heero; now Heero is just as dangerous and silent when relieving tension as he is on his missions. He's so strong and literally fucks you into the mattress. Duo on the other hand, he's very soft and sensuous. He likes to take things slow, build the pleasure up until you're begging him for your release."

Wufei made a sort of strangled sound. "You mean that you... and... 01? _And _02?"

"Nothing wrong with a little mutual satisfaction amongst friends, 'Fei. If we didn't help each other out we would either go mad or have our wrists in plaster. Don't look so shocked, we all enjoy it, no one gets hurt and we all get a little satisfaction. None of us is committed to the other so what's the problem?"

"It - it doesn't seem right."

"There's nothing to question about it. We're all friends and that's what friends do; help each other out. If one of the others is horny and needs a little help then one of us will provide that help; no strings, just fuck buddies, nothing wrong with that. Stop thinking now, 'Fei and enjoy. I promise you will like this." With the words spoken, Quatre worked Wufei's pants down to his thighs, exposing his very nice cock to his eyes. He licked his lips in appreciation. "Yummy," he said as he sank to his knees.

Wufei watched as the blonde dropped to his knees after exposing Wufei's groin. His eyes widened as he saw the small mouth open and the pink tongue dart out to give the swollen head a lick. He groaned. Never would he have believed that the 04 pilot, whom he had believed to be innocent, would have just confessed to fucking with the other 2 pilots on a regular basis if he hadn't heard it from the Arab himself. Just proved how little he really knew about the other pilots. All this had been going on under Wufei's nose and he hadn't been aware of it. He didn't know whether to be angry for not noticing or angry for having not been invited to join in.

Having licked around the crown, Quatre opened his mouth wide and began to suck the head of Wufei's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue over it and scraping his teeth lightly as he drew more of the length into his eager mouth. Wufei tasted of spices and carried that unique male, musky odor that drove Quatre's hormones mad. Gradually he worked the entire shaft into his mouth and then began to bob his head.

"Ahhh... Ohhh... Nnnn..." moaned Wufei as his hands clenched into fists. He needed to grab a hold of something, needed an anchor of sorts, but was helpless as to what he should hold onto. Eventually his hands found their way to Quatre's head and he began to run his fingers through the blonde locks, causing his tormentor to purr and add vibrations to the ministrations to Wufei's cock.

With enthusiasm, Quatre set to his task. Wufei's cock was thick, not quite as long as Heero's which was also well girthed, but thicker than Duo's which tended to be more on the slender side but longer than both Heero and Wufei. Quatre really didn't care all that much though. Each of the other teens were special in their own way and as Quatre always insisted, 'It wasn't what you had but the way you used it' that mattered. Purring softly as Wufei's fingers raked through his hair, Quatre sucked harder. He wanted to taste the Chinese pilot and sincerely hoped that after this encounter the 05 teen would be willing to allow himself or the other guys to relieve some of the tension that accumulated with battle; together.

Wufei hadn't experienced anything quite like this before. So much for the blond being the innocent one; looked like Wufei could claim that title. Deciding he had a whole lot more to learn about all this and now wasn't the time, he'd simply relax and take what Quatre was offering. Afterwards, once they were back in the safe house, he could ask his questions of the others and find out exactly what was going on between the three; 'and see if he could become a part of it', his subconscious added.

Quatre noted the slight shift of the Chinese teen's posture, felt the relaxation and submission and Quatre began to work in earnest. His mouth slid up and down the shaft, tongue swirled around and teased at the length, dipping into the slit when Quatre let the organ slip almost completely from his mouth. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked, teeth scraped lightly over the sensitive flesh and Quatre reached a hand between Wufei's legs to play with the Chinese's balls.

"Ahhh," moaned Wufei. The gentle caressing of his sac combined with the wet heat of Winner's mouth had sent him spiraling into pleasure overload. Having been married before one would think that Wufei was accustomed to sex, and yet nothing could be further from the truth. Married at such a young age meant that puberty hadn't found either of the pair, and by the time it did it was too late, Meiran was gone and Wufei had become the pilot of the Shenlong Gundam. Sure he'd thought about sex, wondered what it would be like and on the odd occasion when he'd found himself so aroused that no amount of ignoring the problem made it go away, he'd given in and jerked himself to completion. None of that though compared to what Winner was currently gifting him.

The sac in his hand felt heavy with seed and Quatre wanted to taste it. He sucked harder, rolling his tongue and tormenting 05 mercilessly. His own erection was heavy between his legs so Quatre let his free hand drift down and release the zipper, dipping inside and pulling himself free from the restricting clothes. He ran his thumb over the weeping tip, spreading the precum to aid the passage of his hand over his shaft. He doubted that Wufei would offer to pleasure him and he was too aroused to wait until they got back to the safe house.

Wufei's hips began to thrust, fucking Quatre's mouth as the pleasure steadily built in his gut. His mind wondered idly just where had Winner learnt to use his mouth like this, and then decided he really didn't want to know. He couldn't help the mental images of pilots 01 and 02 also being intimate like this, not just with each other but with 04 as well. The pictures playing in his head, added with the pleasure that Winner's mouth was providing all combined to drive Wufei closer to the edge. The pressure in his balls was building, the tingling sensation deep in his groin was beginning to spread and Wufei knew he was about to come. "Ahhh... Gonna cum..." he groaned out as his muscles began to tense.

Feeling the balls in his hand tightening and then Chang's warning, Quatre eased back a little on the cock currently invading his mouth, preparing to accept the Chinese teen's offering. The body above him tensed and Quatre felt the organ in his mouth swell a little and then begin to pump. Hot seed spurted into his mouth and Quatre's reflexes kicked in, swallowing all Wufei had to give and demanding more.

Shudders tore through his body as his climax found him and took him to places unknown. Wufei was as helpless as a kitten, unable to do anything other than ride the pleasure to its end. As the trembles began to ease, so the Chinese teen slumped back against the shelving, using it to support his sagging weight. He was vaguely aware of the Arabian's mouth licking him clean as his spent cock deflated and hung happily between his legs. Somehow he cracked open eyes that he wasn't aware he'd closed to see Winner still on his knees, nuzzling at his groin whilst a hand worked between the blonde's legs. Quatre was jacking himself off? Wufei couldn't help the curiosity that flowed through him. He wondered if Quatre was a natural blonde, and what his endowment was like. Wufei's sense of fair play also kicked in and he found himself warring with his conscience. With Quatre having given him pleasure it was only fair that he returned the favor. He wondered how the blonde would react if he offered to help him out. Before his prudishness could reassert itself, Wufei took the plunge.

Reaching down, Wufei placed his hands on Quatre's arms and began to pull the Arab to his feet. The action caused Quatre to let go of his cock as he fought for balance as he was pulled upwards. A small knot of fear lodged in Quatre's stomach and he could only hope that Wufei wasn't about to deck him for taking advantage of the situation. The blonde was to be pleasantly surprised.

"May I...? Can I...?" Wufei began and then stopped to take a breath. "I would like to return the pleasure," he managed to grind out, his cheeks heating as he spoke, eyes looking anywhere but at the other pilot.

Quatre grinned. "Of course," he replied and reached for Wufei's hand. Quatre brought the Chinese teen's hand to his cock and curled the other's fingers around his shaft. With his own hand resting on top, he guided the other boy, moving their hands along the shaft. "That's it, 'Fei. Stroke me, pump me like you would yourself," he groaned.

Wufei was a little shy at first, he'd only ever touched himself but he had to admit, Quatre's cock felt hot and heavy in his hand. The baby soft skin over the hardness beneath felt good against his palm and he could tell that while Quatre's stature might be small, the Arab was certainly large in other areas. Pleased at his own boldness, Wufei tightened his grip and began to stroke faster.

Quatre let his own hand drop, leaving Wufei to continue pleasuring him by himself. He raised a hand up and stretched out his arm, finding the shelving behind Wufei and supporting himself by leaning his weight into his hand against it. His head bowed, eyes closed as his forehead drifted to Wufei's shoulder where it came to rest. Breath came in pants and gasps, Quatre's hips thrusting into the tunnel of Wufei's hand enjoying the stimulation. Outside he could hear the sounds of the soldiers as they came back along the hallway obviously still searching for them.

Pilot 05 also heard the approaching soldiers but knew he couldn't stop his ministrations, Winner was close and Wufei may have been a lot of things, but cruel wasn't one of them. His hand closed a fraction tighter, thumb swiped the crown and then he began to fist the organ faster and harder. Winner's head was buried against his shoulder and he could feel the harsh breathing against his skin. The Arab's hips pumped, the body began to tremble and Wufei knew Winner was about to come.

The tendrils of fire began to spread up through Quatre's loins, cumulating in his balls and then exploding from his cock with violent spurts. The blonde bit down on Wufei's shoulder in an effort to stop from screaming his release as his orgasm ripped through him

There was the sound of another explosion and the closet shook, the floor beneath them shaking.

"Oh, fuck," moaned Quatre, still lost in his euphoric state. "That's what I call an earth shattering orgasm, 'Fei."

Wufei had released Winner's cock and turned his gaze to the Arab. "_That _wasn't your orgasm shattering the earth, that was the cavalry arriving and creating the distraction," he replied. "Hurry and get dressed, we need to take the chance and get out of here now."

"Yuk! I need something to clean this mess up with first," stated Quatre. "Anything on those shelves? Rags or something?"

Wufei paused in dragging his own pants back up to feel along the shelving. He found something that was made of fabric and handed it to the blonde. "Here. I don't know what it is but it's cloth and should do the job."

"Thanks." Quatre took the offered object and began to wipe himself off before tossing the rag back onto the shelf and tucking his cock back inside his pants.

Another explosion rocked the building and the sounds of panicked soldiers drifted through the door accompanied by the noise of booted feet running in all directions. The pair in the closet waited a few moments until the noise receded, the soldiers obviously heading away from them and to wherever the explosions were coming from. Gingerly Quatre fiddled with the lock and then opened the door a crack. He peeked through the small gap, the hallway was deserted. He opened the door a little further. No one was around.

Pulling back into the closet for a moment, Quatre turned and faced the Chinese pilot. "You dressed and ready?"

Wufei nodded.

"Good. Coast is clear." Quatre opened the door wide enough for them to slip out of but paused for a second and turned, quickly placing a kiss to the 05 pilot's lips. With a cheeky grin, Quatre opened his mouth and spoke.

"Time to come out of the closet, 'Fei."

~ Owari ~


End file.
